borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dr. Ned's Island or Mad Moxxi's Underdome?
I am debating whether my next DLC shoutld be Dr. Ned's Zombie Island or Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. Help? Demonlordraiden 22:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) if your looking for a fresh new gameplay element, choose Dr. Ned. if you love the enviornment that you are currently questing in, buy Moxxie purely for the bank. i can confidently say that the only three good things about moxxie is the bank, the achievements, and the soundtrack. Dr. Neds is atmospheric as well as a chance to fight zombies with your friends. take these things into account and make your decision. ShadyCake 22:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) True. Both downloads have their pros and cons, and it is a matter of personal preference as to which is the better fit for your gameplay style. Below is a list of features for both Zombie Island and Moxxis' Underdome. Zombie Island Features An all-new explorable region entitled "Jakobs Cove" New undead enemies (Zombie-themed, including pumpkin heads and Tankenstein) 25 new missions Five new Trophies and Achievements Minimum Level Requirement: 10. Enemies scale according to player's current story progress in playthrough 1, 2, and 2.5. Note: enemies do not scale above level 50, so if you complete DLC3 first (and get well above 50) there will be little challenge here One new Claptrap Rescue (3 new backpack slots each playthrough for a total of 6 more slots) New unique weapons (from bosses only). Moxxis' Underdome Features Three new Riot Arenas Bank to store items Two additional skill points for both playthroughs as mission rewards4 New game mode, with waves of enemies5 Personally, I went with Zombie Island because I mostly sell all of my collected loot and is much more fun. The Underdome is quite tedious completing the 'larger' tournaments. But again, it's all personal taste and gameplay style. !!!!BMetcalf82 22:45, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the help. I'm thinking Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. An arena sounds fun to me, and the bank...and the 2 extra skill points. Demonlordraiden 22:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) BMetcalf82 covered everything about the two expansions. I would just add that Zombie Island has a level cap, and if you are too high of a level, it isn't difficult or very fun. Just make sure to do Zombie Island before the Armory. Another vote for Zomibe Island. Moxxi quickly becomes boring. Same set of 'waves' over-n-over. -- MeMadeIt 23:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to say Zombie Island. The bank and extra skill points with Moxxi's Underdome are really nice, but Zombie Island gives a much better story. If you're playing on 360 I would recommend buying the Dr. Ned/Moxxi's Underdome expansion disc so you have them permanently, it's only $20. GruntMastaFlash 00:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) The time I spent doing the larger challenges in Mad Moxxi's felt like time stolen from my life. As much as I like this game for the most part, Moxxi's is honestly probably the worst arena type gameplay I have ever experienced - it's repetitive, way too long, and aside from achievements/trophies gives no real reward for beating the long tournaments. 02:02, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I would have to say both have their pluses, Mad Moxxi has the very much needed bank, but zombie island is actually alot of fun, it is my weapon testing area, have to say i have not even tried any of the moxxi's missions, i have heard thier was a glitch that caused your shield and class mod to dissappear, and i farmed for my crappy shield for way way to long to lose it. xbox GT SinsterNobody 03:04, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Definatelly Zombie Island. Moxxi is annoying, takes time and isn't fun at all. Zombie Island is funny, and there's just something about killing zombies. It's awesome. Buy the Island and don't ever look back.Prytoluk 16:10, July 3, 2010 (UTC)